Fast and the Furious
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: For Tristan DuGrey, driving fast was a way to be in control and focusing on the road in front of you or you die. For Rory, the Queen of Chilton, driving was watching her boyfriend Jess Mariano, the king of Chilton show off. All that's about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Fast and the Furious

Author: I know, I know, another one. Haha. I just got this idea like a couple minutes ago and fell in love with it, so I had to write it.

As per usual,

THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE READING:

1. Rory's a senior at Chilton.

2. Jess never left and they are dating

3. Jess is on good terms with Jimmy, his father, and Jimmy is rich.

4. Jess Goes to Chilton

I think that is it, not a lot of things this time. Anyways, hope you enjoy, please tell me what you think.

7878787878787878

"Rory, please?" Jess asked Rory, his girlfriend.

"No, I don't want to go to those stupid things, all it is, is a bunch of guys seeing who has more testosterone than the other, I can't believe that you're going." Rory argued.

"It's not a bunch of guys, a lot of people go, after we all hang out and have drinks. Come on, plus you probably know most of the people there, most of them are Chilton rich shits, Madeline and Louise will probably be there. You'll have fun. I promise."

"I don't know, Jess." Rory started, weakening. These days she couldn't say no to him, it just started them fighting.

"We go, I get some money, we leave. That's it. I need the money."

"Bullshit, you don't need the money, your Father gives you whatever you want. Look at your car." Rory meant as a joke, smiling softly.

"At least I didn't have to go to my Grandparents." Jess said defensively, not taking it as a joke.

"Sorry, fine I'll go." Rory said softly.

"Good, we leave in an hour, you might want to change." Jess told her, looking over her outfit which consisted of a loose T-shirt and a pair of Victoria Secret Pink sweat pants.

"Yeah, sure. I guess I'll see you soon." Rory said getting up to leave Luke's apartment, kissing him on the check, when she started to back up to leave, he pulled her to him again and kissed her forcefully.

"See you."

7878787878787878

About an hour later, Rory came out of her room, having heard Jess honk his car horn outside, signaling that he was waiting.

"Mom, I'm leaving with Jess. I'll be back later tonight." Rory told Lorelai.

"When are you going to be back?" Lorelai asked immediately, looking over Rory's outfit with obvious disapproval.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter, right? You trust me." Rory stated, but it seemed more like a question, she hugged Lorelai quickly and went to meet Jess.

That was how it had been for them lately, Rory was distant and spent most of her time with Jess. Lorelai only saw her when Rory _told _Lorelai that she was going out with Jess.

It wasn't like Lorelai could complain. Rory was still an amazing student, that was proved with her straight A's. What could she say? Her eight-teen year old daughter would rather spend time with her boyfriend then her mother?

"I don't know anymore." Lorelai whispered to the now empty room.

7878787878787878

"You look good." Jess stated, looking her over when she entered the car.

"Thanks, so where are we going, again?" Rory asked, putting her seatbelt on while Jess never bothered.

"Over on Midway Street, we're all meeting there."

"No one will see, right?" Rory asked, her innocence showing through.

"Austin assured me that no cops would find us."

"But, what if they do?"

"Rory. It's Austin, if he said the cops aren't going to show up, they aren't." Jess said exasperated. They fell quiet for the rest of the ride, Jess pulled his souped up BMW M3 Coupe next to all the other BMWs, Jaguars, and other highly priced European cars that were lined up the sides of the streets.

Everyone was in the street either talking, girls trying to hook up with guys, or people showing off what they had under the hoods of their cars.

When Rory got out of the car with Jess she was surrounded by yelling and various music coming from the different cars.

She was wearing a red spaghetti strapped tank top that had a plunging neckline with a very short black mini skirt. That was what Jess meant when he said she should change. She couldn't show up to these things not looking the part of the Chilton Queen.

She was the Queen, and with being the Queen came responsibilities, she never asked to be Queen. It wasn't a dream she had to be the most popular girl when she was little, but it was what Jess wanted.

She looked around and saw how she knew most everyone there, most of them looking her way when she and Jess had pulled up.

After Jess had enrolled in Chilton, he became Chilton's newest king and Rory, their Queen because she was dating Jess.

She followed Jess over to where Austin and Ian were waiting, smiling at certain people on the way.

"Mariano, glad to see that you graced us with your presence." Austin greeted, smirking at him.

"I'm here, that's all that counts, so let's get this started." Jess responded.

"Hey, we weren't sure you were gonna show up, where have you been the past couple weeks?" Austin asked.

"Busy." Anyone else they would have told him to elaborate, but when Jess Mariano said it you just let it be and moved on.

"So, we doin' this or what?" Jess asked, he never was one for patience.

"Not so fast, we've got someone else racing tonight." Ian told him.

"Right, that guy you were telling me about that no one has ever beaten...but he's never been up against me. Where is this fucker?" Jess asked.

"Right there." Austin told him, pointing the Jaguar that had just showed up, and everyone was watching.

78787878787878

A/N: Hehe, did you like? I know it's short, but the next one will be longer hopefully. Please tell me what you think about this one, I have some really good ideas for it. This story will not be based on Fast and the Furious, obviously, haha, I just thought the title was fitting.

So what do you think...continue it?


	2. Long Nights

Title: Long Nights

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I love love my response! Thank you all so much, and I apologize for taking so long to update, hopefully it will be a lot quicker next time!

787878787878787878

Previously on Fast And The Furious:

"_Right, that guy you were telling me about that no one has beaten...but he's never been up against me. Where's this fucker?" Jess asked._

"_Right there." Austin told him, pointing to the Jaguar that just showed up, and everyone was watching. _

787878787878787878

Jess watched as the guy got out of his Jaguar and walked up confidently up to Austin and did the 'high five, hug' thing that guys do, and studied the guy that was smirking at him.

"Jess, this is Tristan Dugrey, the guy I told you about." Austin introduced them, Jess sized him up, and nodded at him.

"This is my girlfriend, Rory Gilmore." He said casually, barely glancing at Rory, and continued. "So, you in or what?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm in. Where are we going?" Tristan asked Ian, glancing over at Rory, though.

"Down Midway, take a right onto Sherman Lane, and back here on Jackson Road." Ian explained quickly, taking the bundles of money from each racer. "Okay guys, let's do this." Ian said, giving them the go ahead to get into their cars to start the race.

"Rory, are you riding with me?" Jess asked, Rory for the first time actually paying attention to her.

"No." Rory said shortly, still shocked that Tristan was standing in within a five foot distance of her.

"I don't want you-

"I'm fine." Rory interrupted Jess, staring at him as if to challenge him to contradict her.

Jess looked over at Austin, Ian, and Tristan who were trying not to blatantly watch them, not wanting them to see Rory acting this way. "What is up with you?" Jess asked, annoyed.

"Me? I'm fine, just peachy. Now can you go get this over with?" Rory asked, walking over to Austin and hugged him. Austin was one of Rory's good friends, and they had grown very close.

Jess glared after Rory before going over to his car and driving it to the starting line.

"You better go, Dugrey. Jess looks like he's gonna draw blood. Good luck." Austin told him, walking over toward the sidelines, holding Rory's hand, of the start/finish line, to watch the race.

Tristan stared for a second before going to his car, he shook all the thoughts of the blue eyed girl out of his mind and got ready for the race.

He pulled up next to Jess's car and stared ahead, ignoring the crowd around them, and everything else. He watched as a ditzy girl walk between the four cars and raise her arms, Tristan's grip on the steering wheel tightened and he felt that familiar adrenaline rush go through his body.

The girls arms dropped, signaling the start of the face, Tristan slammed this foot down on the petal and his car lurched forward, he quickly up-shifted, the four cars stayed like that, for the most part even until when they got to the end of Midway Street, and the right turn was coming up, they couldn't all turn.

Tristan had the disadvantage of being all the way to the left, but knew exactly how to use it. He downshifted quickly, hitting his breaks, and pulled a sharp turn the right, getting to the right of the car that was in the inmost side. He broke ahead for a couple seconds, before Jess joined him, side by side.

They stayed like that until the next turn, where Jess got the better of it, and made his way in front of Tristan. Tristan tried to pass him, but Jess kept on blocking his way. Jess smirked, so much for this guy being a good racer.

Jess watched his rear-view mirror making sure that Tristan wasn't getting past him, but relaxed, thinking he knew he was going to win the race now.

But he grew uneasy when he saw Tristan speeding up on the back of Jess's car, and wasn't moving to the side. Jess watched as they got closer and closer and when they were centimeters apart, he swerved his car to the side, scared of being clipped.

Tristan took advantage of the situation and up-shifted taking the lead. Jess had to slow down to regain control of his car, but quickly sped up again, but it was useless.

Tristan Dugrey past the finish line as number one.

787878787878787878

Rory watched as Tristan's, not Jess's, car passed the finish line in first place, and stood shocked. She hadn't said much, except answering 'fine' to Austin and Ian's question's to if she was alright.

They worried about her too much.

Rory watched as the other racers passed the finish line and parked, immediately making their way to the growing crowd around the smirking Tristan. Ian joined them and handed Tristan the handful of money that could probably pay for Rory's first two years of college.

She watched as Jess shook Tristan's hand, congratulating him, but could she could see that the lose was bothering him. Not exactly that he had just lost, but the fact that he had lost to the 'new' guy.

Rory walked over to Jess who was walking towards a group of guys that were a far ways off, and touched his arm to get his attention, but he barely glanced at her as he passed her.

Rory closed her eyes and sighed, walking straight to where the alcohol was and took a long sip from her beer.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

787878787878787878

It was a hour later and Rory had about four beers to calm herself down. She wasn't drunk, but had that lightheaded feeling in her head that cleared all her worries.

Jess had been talking to a group of guys most of the night, barely acknowledging her.

Rory had been spending most of her time with Austin and a bunch of other people, talking. Austin seemed to sense that something was going on with Rory and kept a protective arm around Rory, making sure that no one messed with her.

She had been laughing at something that Mark had just said, and looked down at her drink sadly.

"Austin, It's empty." She told him pouting.

"So it is." Austin said jokingly.

"I need more."

"I agree." Austin laughed, removing his arm from around her and she walked toward where the beer was. She was rubbing her eyes, and grabbing a beer when she felt a pair of arms go around her waist.

"Rory, let's get out of here." Jess mumbled, when she turned around in his embrace, facing him.

"Okay, you wanna go home?" Rory asked, looking at Jess who looked like he had a few too many beers already.

"No, let's go to a hotel." Jess mumbled, kissing her neck. Rory sighed and pushed out of his embrace a little, giving them some space. "Jess, you're drunk."

"No I'm not. Come on, Rory. It's been long enough." Jess accused.

"Jess..." She warned, causing him to sigh and look her in the eyes before kissing her forcefully. He liked to put on shows for everyone around when they were in public, to remind people why they were 'King and Queen'. She went along with it, and watched after him when he broke away and sauntered off.

She was walking towards where Austin was waiting, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her a different way.

"What the- Dugrey. How have you been." She asked him, looking him up and down, he looked good.

"I've been good. What about you? I see some things changed while I was away." He said in an 'obvious' tone, looking towards the direction where Jess was.

"It happens." Rory said stoically. "Well, now that we've caught up, I'll be going." Rory said sarcastically, going to walk away, when he grabbed her arm again. "Is there fascination with grabbing my arm?" Rory asked sarcastically, looking down at where his hand was holding her wrist in question.

"I didn't know you and Austin where close." Tristan asked, ignoring her previous statements.

"I could say the same for you."

"Well, after he explained that he hadn't known that Summer and I had still been dating, we both had a mutual hate for Summer." Tristan explained.

"But you were still hung up on her before you left." Rory asked, the innocence that Tristan had once known showing through.

"Not exactly. So, I never thought I would see you at one of these things willingly." Tristan changed the subject.

"Who said I was here willingly? I have to be here." Rory said darkly, causing Tristan to look at her questioningly.

"The King of Chilton can't exactly show up to a race with out the Queen to cheer him on." Rory joked darkly.

"So you're saying..." Tristan trailed off, looking for conformation.

"Yup, you're looking at the reigning Queen of Chilton, girlfriend of Jess Mariano, the King." Rory dead panned.

Tristan stared at her for a second, shocked. He was quickly thrown out of it when Austin walked over.

"Everything okay over here?" Austin asked protectively, sensing the tension between them and knowing their history.

"Everything's fine." Rory told Austin, but not taking her eyes off Tristan's face while saying it. "So, what's up?"

"Jess just left. So, I'm giving you a ride home." Austin told her.

"Who did he get a ride...you know what, never mind. I'm ready to go." Rory said tiredly, rubbing her temples and smiling lightly at Tristan before walking away with Austin toward his car, leaving Tristan to stare after her.

7878787878787878

Rory and Austin were had just pulled up to Rory's driveway when Rory looked over at Austin, speaking for one of the first times since they got in the car.

"Hey Austin? You're not going to tell Jess about..." Rory trailed off.

"No. Don't worry. That's the last thing Jess needs to hear about." Austin promised, kissing her forehead and giving her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Kay. Thanks." Rory said before opening the door getting out, waving before Austin pulled out of the driveway.

Rory walked into her bedroom and collapsed on her bed.

How could so many things happen one just one night?

787878787878787878

A/N: I Finally updated! Haha. I love Austin's and Rory's friendship, I don't know why but I find it really cute. Haha.

Did you like the Trory action in this? I had a hard time writing it for some reason.

Anyways, I've got to get to bed, it's three and and I have to get up in seven hours to go to work!

Let me know what you thought!


	3. Library Close Encounters

Title: Library Close Encounters

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing: Trory

A/N: I know, it's been a while since I've updated, but hopefully I'll have another chapter within a couple weeks, faster than the last time!

78787878787878787878

Rory walked into school and headed straight for her locker, ignoring all looks and greetings she got.

It was way too early to be awake on a Monday morning and all she wanted was to go back to bed. Instead she had to be at Hell for the next seven hours. Rory opened her locker and put the books she would need for her next couple classes in her messenger bag and leaned up against her now closed locker with her eyes closed. She could focus on one word 'sleep'.

This morning she had taken the bus to Chilton, not wanting to deal with Jess because they hadn't talked since the race. It was only a matter of time that Jess found her.

"Rory."

Ah, Jess. Right on time.

"Yes, Jess?" She asked expectantly.

"Where were you this weekend, or this morning for that matter?"

"I was studying, ya know, opening a book once in a while. Maybe you don't know how to do that anymore!"

"Keep your voice down." He whispered harshly, glancing around nervously at everyone who were watching.

"Screw you, Jess!" Rory yelled, before grabbing her bag and walking past Austin, Ian, and Tristan who were watching. Austin went to go to fall Rory, but Rory yelled "Leave me alone, Austin," without looking back at him, so he stayed.

"What's going on, Mariano?" Austin asked Jess when they reached him.

"When do ever know?" He said while glaring at the few remaining stragglers who were still watching. "Why do I put up with this?" He groaned while resting his head against the lockers he was leaning up against.

"Jess." Austin warned. He liked Jess, he was alright, but after he saw how kindhearted Rory was and the way he treated her, the like factor had grown considerably less, Ian was friends with everyone.

"What the fuck, Austin? You know how she can be!" He insisted.

"Whatever man." Austin shook his head and walked away with Ian, leaving Tristan and Jess alone.

"What do you want?" Jess asked Tristan harshly, still sore over the fact that he had beaten him.

Tristan scoffed and gave Jess a cold smirk before shaking his head and turning to walk away.

"This isn't over you know." Jess said from behind him. "I'm gonna beat you."

"We'll see. What you forget is that this was my school before it was yours and Rory was my 'Mary' long before she was your girlfriend. So yeah, this definitely isn't over," Tristan said before walking away leaving a not-too-happy Jess behind him.

787878787878787878787878

Rory was hiding out in the library during her lunch period to avoid Jess and everyone else, including Austin.

"How did I know I'd find you in here?" Tristan asked, smirking while he walked over to the table and sat down across from her.

"I used to come here to avoid people and guess what? Nothings changed." Rory told him, annoyed.

"Ouch, that hurts. As I remember it, you were pretty sad when I left."

"I was confused, my happiness was going into overdrive so I was in shock.." Rory bit back.

"I know you missed me, Rory. How you thought about me at night and got yourself.."

"Tristan!" She cut him off while she jumped up from her seat and headed back into the rows of bookshelves, away from him and the prying eyes of the interested eyes watching them.

No such luck though, she was aware of Tristan laughing and getting up to follow her.

"What do you want, Tristan?" She asked irately.

"You mean besides you?" He asked smirking and Rory growled in frustration.

"Will you stop it! I don't need Jess to hear about this!" Rory whispered harshly.

"You mean your ex-boyfriend?" He answered in the same tone.

"Ex-boyfriend? Was there a break up I didn't know about? Jess and I are still together."

"You told him to go screw himself!" Tristan reminded her in disbelief.

"We argued, it doesn't mean we broke up! Why am I talking about this with you? Why am I talking to you?" Rory ranted to herself.

"Why do you do this?" He asked her in a low voice.

"What?" She answered unsure to why his tone had changed so suddenly.

"This. Fight the passion between us." He said while backing her up against the bookshelf behind them and pinned her against him

"Tristan, stop." She whispered, her voice wavering while she looked up into this darkened eyes.

"Only if you want me to." He answered huskily before lowering his mouth to her own and she immediately responded, kissing back with the same amount of ferocity. He grabbed her thigh and pushed her up higher on the bookshelf and she moaned, melting against his body even more.

"Rory!" A voice that had just entered the library filtered through, ignoring the quieting scold and glare from the librarian.

Rory broke away from Tristan and pushed him away. "Go!" She whispered frantically and he gave her one last look before disappearing in the rows of bookshelves.

"Rory." Jess said when he found her in her isle of books.

"Jess? What are you doing here?"

"Rory, I'm so sorry. I just drank too much and I got frustrated...I'm so sorry." He pleaded, taking her hands in his.

"I know, Jess." She whispered sadly and kissed him back when he kissed her, letting a tear escape.

"Rory, I'm sorry I made you so sad." He whispered wiping away the tear, unknowing to the real reason to why she was crying.

Tristan watched this scene stoically and walked quickly out of the library, leaving the 'happy' couple to their reunion.

7878787878787878787878

Tristan and Austin were had just finished running around the Chilton track after running two miles and they stopped and sat on the track, drinking their water bottles and catching their breath.

"So, Coach is really letting you back on the team even though we're two weeks into practices?" Austin asked Tristan.

"Yeah." Tristan reassured, smirking while laying back on the track and staring up at the sky.

"Shit, I knew you were always his favorite." Austin said laughing, but then cringed. "God damn, DuGrey, my lungs are killing me from keeping up with you." Austin complained while mimicking Tristan's actions and laying back on the track to catch his breath.

"Military School man, it pays off." Tristan smirked.

"Well, you can have your Military School, I'll stay here and have all the ladies." Austin said with a smirk of his own.

"You getting the girls? Ha!"

"Don't make me kick your ass, DuGrey." Austin jokingly threatened, they smiled and fell into a silence.

"So...are Rory and Jess back together now?" Tristan tried to ask casually, but already knew the answer.

"It's not like they ever broke up. They do that all the time. Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Don't screw with me DuGrey. Is this about Rory or is this about getting your title back and fucking with Jess?" Austin asked seriously, sitting up and looking at Tristan who continued to look up at the sky.

"Why do you care?" Tristan asked, repeating Austin's previous words.

"Because I care about Rory." He said simply, "And she doesn't deserve to be hurt."

"Oh Austin!" Rory called, walking through the gate towards the track.

"Oh Rory!" He sang, mocking her.

"Don't be mean...and get dressed." Rory added when she saw the two football players who had taken off their shirts while running.

"But my body's too gorgeous to cover up." Austin whined.

"Too bad, I don't want to see your icky sweatiness. Put on a shirt so we can go." Rory demanded teasingly.

"Demanding, I like." He smirked while grabbing his things and throwing on a wife-beater and glanced at Tristan who was also gathering his things. "See you tomorrow, Tristan." He said good-bye and started walking towards his car with Rory.

78787878787878787878

An hour later, Rory and Austin were sitting by his pool with their feet in the water while eating pizza.

"Are you and Jess good now?" Austin asked.

"Of course. We always are." Rory sighed, frowning a little.

"Did you ask him where he went last Friday?" Rory was silent, "I'll take that as a no. Rory why do you do this to yourself? You don't deserve that." Austin insisted.

Rory was silent and Austin rolled his eyes, now finished with his pizza he took off his shirt and jumped into the pool while splashing Rory.

"Austin!" Rory squealed when Austin grabbed her foot and dragged her into the water with him. They playfully wrestled for a little while, both trying to dunk the other underwater, Austin was winning.

When they both gave up and he and Rory were just swimming when Austin looked at Rory's expression and realized there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Rory's what's going on?" He asked seriously.

"I made out with Tristan." She blurted out.

78787878787878787878

A/N: I happen to really like that chapter, it's good. Plus I wrote it pretty quickly didn't I? Haha.

So, I now have a blog Space on There's a link in my profile, if you have a blog please check mine out and leave comments. I just got it yesterday so I'm excited.!

I'll try to update once more before I go away for three days on a school trip. We're going to Washington D.C. for three days, and I have a hotel room with a couple of my friends, I'm very excited!

I'm trying to write a story on the last episode, but I need the dialogue from that last scene between R/L first. If anyone can find either a video clip of it or a transcript, PLEASE let me know!


	4. Nicknames From Hell

Title: Nicknames From Hell

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: This really sucks, I only have less than one week left of summer before volleyball season starts up again and I start freaking out because of try outs!

787878787878787878787878

Previously on Fast and the Furious:

"_Rory, what's going on?" He asked seriously._

"_I made out with Tristan," She blurted out._

787878787878787878787878

"You what!" He asked sharply.

"You heard me," She mumbled, leaning her head back on the side of the pool.

"When did this happen?"

"Today, in the library," She told him, eyes closed.

"You mean the same time that you made up with Jess?"

"About five seconds before, actually."

"Jeez, who knew you would have such a productive day. First you made out with Tristan than you made up with Jess," He teased.

Rory glared at him before sighing deeply and sinking under the surface.

7878787878787878787878

The next day at Chilton, during lunch Rory snuck out of the cafeteria and debated where to go. After yesterday's events in the library she was too scared to go back.

It was a beautiful day and Rory decided to go outside. She wandered around the back of the school and laid down on the bleachers, she soon got hot and took of her jacket and unbuttoned her shirt, leaving her in her tank top underneath.

She laid there with her eyes closed and her face in the sunshine and was finally relaxed for the first time in a couple of days.

Of course it wouldn't last.

She felt a shade above her and opened her eyes, she saw Tristan standing above her and sighed.

"You're blocking my sunlight," She said, eyes closed again.

"Throwing in some tanning in the middle of the school day? What do you usually do, strip down and sunbath normally? Because honestly I wouldn't mind," He teased, sitting down next to her.

"Nope, usually I just lay naked," She retorted, sitting up and looking at him. They were silent for a moment before Tristan broke his gaze.

"I guess you and Jess are back together?"

"Yea," She said laughing bitterly for a moment, "we're perfect."

"I'm happy for you," He tried to tell her honestly, hating himself for saying it.

"Yeah right, you would like nothing better than to screw Jess over by screwing me. It's fine, you can tell him about yesterday for all I care," She scoffed.

She stood up and grabbed her jacket, walking away while buttoning up her shirt.

"I wouldn't do that," He said, getting up and following her.

"You want to, though,"

"Want to? Maybe. I won't though,"

"Why not?" She asked suddenly, turning around and facing him, he stopped abruptly, trying not to run into her.

"What?"

"Why not?"

"Because, you don't deserve that," He answered truthfully. She stared at him skeptically before turning around and began to walk away again.

"You don't know what I deserve or not,"

"I know that through thick or thin you are a good person," He protested.

"Really and how do you know that?" She asked once again turning around to face him.

"Because I know you Rory, I knew you when you were still a bookworm that never talked to anyone. I remember when you used to blush when I flirted with you," He said in a low voice, gently caressing her cheek as she stared mesmerized at him.

"What happened to that girl?" He asked softly.

"She cheated on her boyfriend with you in the library," Rory said coldly, backing away from him suddenly and hurrying towards the school. She stopped and turned to look at him once more.

"This is the new me and this is my school now, with my boyfriend. You'd better get used to it," She suggested distantly, before turning away.

7878787878788787878

"Where did you disappear to?" Austin asked when she sat down back at her table with Jess and their friends.

"Just needed some air," She said softly.

Everyone went back to their conversations, but Austin continued to stare at Rory, knowing that she didn't get that look on her face from just 'getting some air'.

A few minutes later Tristan walked in with a distant look on his face and sat down.

"Coach wanted to see you?" Austin asked him.

"Nope, just needed some air," Tristan responded evenly. Austin looked at Rory sharply while she just stared down at the table top. Fortunately no one else seemed to notice.

"Back on the football team?" Ian asked Tristan, trying to break the tension at the table.

"So, did Rory have a nickname at Chilton before I came here that I didn't hear yet?" Jess interrupted before Tristan could answer. Everyone froze at the table, staring at either Rory or Tristan.

Rory's head flew up and she stared at Austin who had the same 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' look that she had.

"Uh...why do you ask?" Ian asked, recovering faster than everyone else.

"Mary." Jess stated, never taking his eyes off Tristan, who was looking at Rory. There was a short silence while people were waiting to see what happened next.

"It was my nickname for her. No one else was aloud to call her Mary. Virgin Mary, in case you didn't figure that out. Because she used to blush whenever I talked to her. And the fact that she freaked out when we kissed," Tristan answered steadily, staring right back at Jess.

As he finished that last sentence, everyone else at the table eyes' widened.

"Tristan!" Rory yelled at the same time Jess turned to Rory.

"You dated him?!"

"I didn't date him, we just kissed at a party!" Rory insisted.

"Just kissed, that hurts Mary," Tristan said smirking.

"Her fucking name is Rory," Jess said threateningly to Tristan, who just held up his hands in mock surrender.

"She doesn't seem to mind, now do you, Mary?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her, smirking.

"I do mind, Jess can I please talk to you...away from him?" Rory pleaded, Jess got up and Rory jumped up to follow him, not before sending Tristan a withering glare.

Tristan sat back in his chair with a satisfied smirk.

"All apart of your plan, Tristan?" Austin asked him ominously.

A/N: No i didn't fall into a hole and die. I was in the production of Cinderella and it just ended before Christmas, every chance I had to study I took...and I'm failing three subjects so that tells you how much time I've had lately. I'm so sorry it took so long. The play is over now and I'm taking a break from extra-curricular activities right now so I'll have time to write.

If I still have readers out there, thank you all for reading, please tell me that you thought!!


	5. Memories

Title: Memories

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello everyone! Things have been crazy this summer and even though I really don't have any real excuses that it takes this long to write a chapter, please know that it wasn't done intentionally. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!!

7878787878787878787878

Rory and Jess walked out of the cafeteria and Rory tried to touch Jess's arm to comfort him, but he jerked it away and walked faster.

"Jess, please. Can we just talk?" Rory pleaded.

"Talk? You want to talk. God, Rory. Him? The guy who beat me in a race? Do you know how much that embarrassed me?" Jess yelled.

Rory scoffed. "So, that's why you're really pissed off. It isn't that he and I kissed _once, _just once. It's about your stupid pride and the fact that he embarrassed you in front of all your adoring subjects," Rory said sarcastically, glaring at him.

"Jesus Rory, don't start on all this again. Nothing's changed since I started coming here."

"Yes it has, you have! You didn't use to care what people thought about you, now it's all you care about!"

"Oh, stop it Rory. Like you're not the same way? You don't love that everyone here loves you now? Don't be a fuckin' hypocrite."

"I'm not like that!"

"Please, look what you are now! These people love you because of me! Without me, you would be nothing! Just another virgin bookworm." Jess started to rant as the rest of their table walked out of the cafeteria after them and they all watched the couple.

"You think that you're special? I could get any other girl to replace you in a second. And she would be honored to fuck me!" Jess yelled.

Rory stared at Jess blankly, before shaking her head slowly, a small smile appearing on her lips. And just as calmly, she brought her hand up and her palm connected with his cheek. A sharp 'slap' ran through out the hallway, and everyone, including Jess and Rory, stood deathly still.

"We're done, Jess. You're scum, and I don't know why it took me this long to realize it." Rory turned away and walked down the hallway. Austin quickly followed her, making sure to knock Jess's shoulder on his way.

Jess scoffed and rolled his eyes. He turned back to Ian and the others and smirked.

"That girl's got fuckin' issues."

Ian smirked and grabbed the collar of Jess's uniform.

"_That girl_, was the best thing about you, and now that she's gone...you're nothing." Ian growled and pushed Jess away from him.

"Fuck you!" Jess yelled after Ian, for the lack of anything better to say.

Jess scowled after them and turned to Tristan who was staring at him.

"What!"

Tristan raised his hands defensively and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing." He said innocently, but the smirk on his face gave him away. "How's it feel to fall from your pedestal, 'King'...of Chilton." Tristan chuckled and followed Ian.

Tristan walked outside and saw Austin hugging Rory, the two of them wrapped up in each other. He knew that they were only friends, but he still couldn't silence that voice in the back of his head that told him to trust no one.

All his life he knew not to get too close to anyone. Even Austin and Ian were kept at a distance, it wasn't just girls he didn't trust not to hurt him, it was everyone. How could you blame him? He grew up in an environment where weakness was used against you.

_A young, pretty nanny walked down the stairs with five-year old Tristan, who was in pajamas and rubbing his sleep-lidded eyes._

"_What is he still doing awake!" Boomed Tristan's father's loud, commanding voice from the sitting room. _

"_I'm sorry sir, but Tristan left his stuffed animal in the playroom. He cannot sleep without it," the nanny explained timidly._

_Tristan's father stared at his son disgustedly. _

"_He needs a stuffed animal? My son, the heir, needs a stuffed animal?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Leave my son here, go get his toy," he instructed the nanny. She walked out of the room and Tristan stared at his father, scared._

_The nanny walked back into the room with Tristan's treasured brown bear. Mr. DuGrey swiftly walked over and took the bear away and threw it into the trash. _

_Tristan, who didn't understand why his bear was being taken away began to cry and walked toward the waste basket to get it, but his teddy back._

_His father stopped him by grabbing the back of his pajama collar and kneeled down to be level with him. _

"_Is this how I raised my son? To be some pathetic weakling?" He yelled. "Stop crying!"_

_Tristan brushed the tears away from his face, furiously. "S-sorry Dad." _

_His father sent him another disgusted look and released his collar. "Wipe that stupid look off your face and get to bed, now!" Tristan walked towards the stairs and stopped to look back at his nanny, waiting for her to bring him back to his room._

_He watched as his father got really close to his nanny and started to touch her. His nanny giggled and when Tristan timidly called her name, his father started yelling loudly at him and he ran up to his room. _

How was he supposed to be able to trust anyone when he lived in a house like that?

Tristan watched the pair before sighing and turning away.

7878787878787878787878

"So," A voice startled him, making him look up from his cd player in his car and look out his window, where Rory was leaning into.

"Yeah?"

"Funny thing happened. Jess and I broke up," Rory said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I seem to have heard that," Tristan played along hesitantly.

"Well, because of that, I don't think Jess will be asking me to jump in his car and drive me back home...so it seems I'm stranded at Chilton without a ride. Think you could help me out?" Rory asked, smiling softly at Tristan.

Tristan sighed, his earlier thoughts clouding his mind. He glanced up and saw Ian and Austin walking into the parking lot, watching the two of them.

"Austin just walked out, he'll give you a ride," Tristan said lowly. Rory backed up, surprised and stared at him.

"Fine." Before she even had a chance to turn and walk away, Tristan was driving away.

Rory watched Tristan drive away and felt Austin and Ian approach her.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Ian asked.

"Who knows?"

7878787878787878787878

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long!!! I've completely lost my muse to write so I've been slowly forcing myself to write again


End file.
